


This is Your Fault!

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Closet Sex, First Time, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Porn with Feelings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gwaine's the one that suggested stealing food from the kitchens, so Merlin's blaming him.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 234





	This is Your Fault!

‘Stop moving!’

‘Ow, how many feet do you have?!’

‘This is all your fault!’

‘You wound me, dear Merlin.’ Gwaine shot back, shifting in the closet and wondering whether they should have picked a bigger one. The manservant that was currently pressed back to his chest huffed, but he eventually stopped wiggling and just fell still.

‘We should never have done that.’ Merlin’s statement was serious, but then he laughed quietly, and Gwaine joined in.

‘Cook wasn’t pleased.’ The Knight agreed. He adored having a friend that would follow him into all the mischievous situations he aimed to be in, even if they didn’t all work. Like this one, sneaking into the kitchens had been fine, until Gwaine had tripped and spilt flour everywhere. All over him, all over Merlin, and over the food that the Cook had spent ages preparing.

To make it worse, she’d come in brandishing a rather large spoon, and Gwaine had grabbed Merlin’s hand and sprinted from the room quicker than he thought possible. Unfortunately, that had been the wrong direction, and he’d ended up running into the servants’ quarters and down to the part of the Castle that was rarely used. He’d decided upon what he hoped was a room, but had turned out to be more of a closet, shutting them both in it and turning the key.

‘Now we’re in a closet, backed into a corner where the Cook can definitely hit us with that spoon.’ Merlin pointed out, but Gwaine had thought that bit through. He was confident when he spoke, grinning even though it was dark and Merlin couldn’t see him.

‘Ah, you see, I did think this bit through. The room had a key, and I locked the door.’ For a moment, Gwaine thought Merlin might be appreciating his skill. Then he realised that Merlin had fallen silent for a different reason, reached for the lock of the door and halted.

‘Where’s the key, Gwaine?’ Oh. Ah, this couldn’t be good. He’d left the key in the door, but Merlin must have knocked it with all those gangly limbs he had.

‘Obviously that was not my fault.’ He tried, heard Merlin sigh in frustration. No doubt he’d be pouting in that ridiculous manner that made his lips look all plush and slightly distracting if he was honest.

‘How do you figure that?’ The manservant snarked, Gwaine moving back slightly and almost bumping into the linen stacks.

‘You’re the one with limbs that knock into everything. The key must be around here somewhere.’ Merlin responded to that statement by promptly bending right over, Gwaine making a sound that he presumed was much like being choked, trying to move away.

‘What are you doing?!’

‘Looking for the damned key!’ Oh, of course. That made sense. Gwaine tried to put some distance between them, which was rather hard considering this closet wasn’t even big enough to fit him in comfortably, let alone with Merlin as well. In his attempt to become at one with the linen behind, he slipped and promptly lost balance, dropping to the floor and kicking one of Merlin’s legs out from under him, the manservant squawking as he ended up sprawled on top of Gwaine on the stone floor.

‘Ouch.’ Gwaine offered, only to be smacked on the shoulder.

‘You’re such an idiot.’ Merlin huffed, but he sounded like he was amused. Gwaine shuffled back, taking Merlin with him, and the Knight was actually slightly confused with how light the man was. Then, Merlin tried to stand, legs moving like a spiders’ and his hands scrabbling for something to hold him up. That became Gwaine’s chest, and in all fairness, he was only human.

Having Merlin squirming like he couldn’t sit still, combined with the fact that he was actually rather good-looking and Gwaine may have been trying to deny that fact, it was doing dangerous things. Most notably the fact that his breeches were becoming tighter.

‘Merls, as much as I like your impersonation of a jelly right now…’ Merlin chuckled, before managing to stand up then tugged at Gwaine until he was standing as well. The Knight wondered if it would be odd to turn and face the wall, save risking any awkward…

‘The Cook!’ Merlin hissed, footsteps sounding outside the corridor. Sure enough, he heard the muttering of the Lady, threats under her breath about how she was going to make sure their skin was turned red with the use of her spoon the moment she found them. Gwaine was about to offer that as a better option to what was happening in this closet, but then Merlin was moving once more and the Knight froze.

Merlin pressed back against him, then fell rather still and sucked in air. Meaning that he could almost definitely feel that fact that Gwaine wasn’t unaffected by this situation. If this had been anyone else, he would definitely be playing into this right now, but this was Merlin. The best friend he definitely did not want to lose.

‘Gwaine…’ What hit him first was the fact that Merlin hadn't moved away. Then there was the fact that Merlin sounded rather breathless, and he was sure it wasn’t from the running. Gwaine dared to rest a hand on Merlin’s hip, let his fingers spread and run along the hem of the man’s tunic, waiting.

‘You just couldn’t stop wriggling, could you?’ He teased, wondering if they would play this off as a joke. But then Merlin was pressing back slightly more, and it was Gwaine’s turn to wonder if all the air had suddenly vanished.

‘You’re enjoying it.’ Merlin shot back, while Gwaine tightened his hold on Merlin’s hip. The younger made the quietest sound, before arching back, and the Knight decided it was time for a little more action.

He pressed Merlin against the door gently, just so that he had something to brace against. Then he let his hands run under the shirt, finding the bare skin of his stomach.

‘This okay?’ He whispered, not just because the Cook might still be wandering about. It sounded loud, echoed in the tiny space, and Merlin nodded so fast that Gwaine could _feel_ it.

A little bit of shuffling, and Merlin was standing with his arms braced against the door, hips pushed back into Gwaine’s. Bent over slightly, in a delicious pose that Gwaine wished he could see, let his hands run up under Merlin’s shirt.

There were scars. He couldn’t see them, but he could feel the raised skin, felt Merlin tense when he reached one on his shoulder.

‘Shh, it’s alright.’ Gwaine didn’t know what they were, but he’d figure it out. When they were in the light, and he could ask questions. For now, he opted for rutting up against Merlin, swearing at the friction it provided.

‘Gwaine.’ Merlin whined, and the Knight dipped a hand around to his breeches. He untied the laces quickly, let his hand slip down into his smallclothes and found Merlin hard, cock heavy between his thighs.

‘You’re liking this.’ He teased, nipped at Merlin’s neck in appreciation. With his spare hand, he stripped off the neckerchief so he could mark him up, so he could suck at the skin and imagine the pretty bruises it would leave behind.

‘C’mon, m’not going to break.’ Merlin muttered, shoving his hips back and demanding more. Gwaine chuckled, but quickly started rutting against him, Merlin alternating between pushing back against him or into his hand.

‘Bossy.’ He remarked, before kissing the nape of his neck and listening to Merlin’s quiet moan. It was getting hotter, with the two of them panting as they tried to stay quiet enough not to alert anyone else. Gwaine swore as he tipped his head back, the friction was honestly incredible, he hadn't been with anyone other than his hand for a very long time. Nothing to do with Merlin, not at all.

Gwaine could just about stay quiet, until Merlin spilt into his hand with the most beautiful noises he’d ever heard, halting his movements and turning around so quickly that Gwaine almost tumbled. Before the Knight could even complain that he was still hard, lips were wrapping around his fingers, a tongue darting over his skin and cleaning up the mess he’d made. Gwaine grunted, unable to stop himself from imagining what those lips would feel like stretched around him.

Merlin’s curious fingers were untying his own laces, freeing his straining cock from the fabric, before his mouth popped off from Gwaine’s fingers smoothly. A moment later, the manservant had dropped to his knees, and Gwaine had just enough time to bite down on the back of his hand to stop himself from crying out when a wet heat engulfed him.

He wasn’t wasting time, bobbed his head down until his nose was pressed to the base, Gwaine daring to wrap a hand into the dark hair and tugging. Merlin’s mouth was sinful, as were the small noises that began to fall as his hands wrapped around Gwaine’s thighs, encouraging him to move. He did so hesitantly, before the feeling of Merlin’s lax throat was just too good, and he had to keep thrusting.

‘Merlin, shit Merlin you’ve got to stop or…’ In response to his warning, Merlin sunk down to the base, swallowing around him and Gwaine was powerless. In that moment, he’d have done anything just for that feeling, cried out as he spilled straight down the man’s throat.

A moment passed, of Merlin’s tongue gently cleaning him while Gwaine tried to remember if he’d ever had a brain, before the man was rising up and kissing him sweetly.

‘Think you could use your Magic to get us out of here?’ Gwaine croaked, a small orb of light appearing so he could finally see Merlin’s face. Swollen lips, flushed cheeks, messy hair. The very picture of temptation. The Warlock grinned, slowly reached into his pocket and revealed the key to the door.

‘No need.’

He’d been played. And strangely, he didn’t care in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know I like Merwaine


End file.
